Always and Forever
by Cobwebbs
Summary: She was alone, like she had been from the beginning, like she'd been before she realized she was, like she is right now. She had to face it, she wasn't for this world, she was 'Bad Luck', nobody wants bad luck around to torment them. So there she was forced to be. Alone, confused and back at the beginning. Just like she always had been.


**A/N) Hello Flinx fans! Or not Flinx fans, either way I wrote this one-shot because I got the idea plus I am moody today. Anyway, I hope ya'll like it and let me know what you think. I think its actually better then some of my writings!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this unbelievably adorable couple, though I wish I did.**

* * *

It was nearing night.

The sun was setting splashing beautiful colors of red, orange, and yellow-gold. The clouds coloring deep majestic purple with tinges of pink.

A lonely girl with a mixed heart was sitting on the edge of one of the buildings of her city. She was an extraordinary girl, and not just internally, physically too. Her hair was an odd but soft dark pink, her skin an ashen grey. But the most stunning thing about her were her eyes. Enchanting eyes that were the color of the pinkest coral, her pupils that of a cats.

She was sitting at the edge, a light breeze making her hair ruffle around in the air. Her eyes staring into the sunset yet empty. They seemed empty, far away, as if she wasn't in the real world anymore.

Her soul was heavy, her mind was dark, and her heart, she believed, it was black. Nothing made sense for her. Nothing. It was all meaningless now. She was always teetering on that line. The line of evil and good. Always unsure. Forever wondering. The only reason Evil had turned stronger was because of the mistakes she'd made and the choices of company she kept.

If she'd met a better type of people maybe she wouldn't be so uncertain. But then, why was she uncertain if she was evil. Why wouldn't she be if she were good?

These thoughts, thoughts of doubt and confusion, always clouded her mind. Making her uncertain of everything and everyone, including herself.

She'd seen evil, she basically incarnated evil. That's what they've always told her. She was literally bad luck. Not only that but she had the ability to create bad luck onto anything or anyone at will. Before, when she had a family, a home, she couldn't control it. She didn't understand it. They turned her out from fear, believing her to be a curse, a vile curse for some mistake they had made.

_So they turned her out._

Simple, she wasn't their problem anymore so who cared what happened to her. She met with the wrong people, she was young, back then, and they persuaded her to take to stealing. Pick pocketing at first. Before she realized she had much more potential. Somehow she'd found her way to a special school for gifted people. Only this school twisted and turned these poor people against goodness.

It taught them that everyone in the world that wasn't like them would shut them out. That they were '_freaks_' and nobody would want them. They taught them to use these hated ability's to take from those that supposedly hated them.

_She had liked that._

The breeze picked up as the sky darkened with the last remaining slip of sun. Dark purples and bluish greys took the sky now. Her eyes still stared forward. Lost in her own thoughts, thinking. She'd done a lot of that lately and it always ended with more thinking.

Yes, she'd liked the idea of getting back at people who thought her a curse, like her parents, her family, they all deserved to see what she could do, to fear her at the very least. But then came her first real crime. She wasn't alone, a few other students went too. They were to kill a security guard and steal everything in the bank they were assigned to. _Everything._

She'd thought about that money. She hated herself for thinking about it but she did. That was money of people who worked hard and had families. Guilt had crept over her. But then the evil in her would speak up, the evil that was built from hatred that started from her parents abandoning her.

_They all deserve it, no matter who they are. _

They were all the same. So she went through with it, one of the many mistakes on her necklace of deeds. They almost failed though, almost. Something strange had happened. A person, barely older than her, had tried to stop them. He had ability's beyond normal humans. He was also a 'freak' But the people didn't shun him. She saw, sneaking a peek, that they commended him for trying. For keeping their world safe, him and all the others like him.

_Others like him._

She'd always thought of those words. Even in her most horrendous battles. They'd gotten used to dealing with other 'freaks' that tried to stop them all the time by the time they'd graduated. But she could never understand. Those freaks were called 'heroes' while she was called a 'monster' because of her ability's. What was the difference? At first she couldn't see it. Or perhaps she didn't want to see it.

Her thinking on that track would get her to think guiltily, but gradually that remorseful thinking was pushed back, deep inside where she didn't want to see it anymore. She believed it was because her abilities weren't like theirs, she believed she couldn't do anything with them besides destroy. The people around her made her believe she wasn't even physically able to be good, or at least normal.

So that's what form of armor she created for herself to wear. The form of a hard-hearted villainess. She stayed like that for a long time, her thought and feeling she kept fighting down eventually _stayed_ down.

_She didn't care anymore._

But then, that horrible day came when she and her successfully assemble team of villains were trying to rob a museum. She had developed some very strong nemesis by now. And the current 'heroes' of the city she terrorized were out. So it was a perfect raid. They hacked in, using a small midget boy with unbelievable brain power that he probably could have used for very incredible things to help humanity if he'd had the right background. But no such luck. He was just like her, they all were.

Lost at a young age because they happened to fall in the hands of people who couldn't understand them.

A sudden gust of wind sent chills and goosebumps formed on her pale bare arms. She didn't wear much when she came up here. Just a light thin skirt, a pair of boots and a thin tank top. It wasn't as if she owned too much anyway. She rubbed her prickling skin and curled into herself.

The weather was now slightly chilled because of the disappearance of the life-giving sun. Night was falling in over the city like a blanket that glittered. Slowly, she pushed a lock of florescent pink hair back behind her ear. Her eyes watching as the city started lighting up, one light at a time. It began to twinkle like the sky, reflecting itself in her coral eyes.

She let a small sigh escape her soft lips. This city, she had stolen from its people, hurt its people, probably killed some of its people too. Frightened them, terrorized them for amusement. There wasn't much she really did what was worth living for.

_Not much._

She sighed again. Why were things really so complicated? She wished somehow she could come to a conclusion of what she wanted to do with her life.

That day at the museum, it changed her life, she wasn't sure if it was for worse or better. They were all going to take something, she wanted a necklace, a gem that was supposedly legend to bring 'Good Luck'. She told herself and others that she didn't believe in that. It wasn't real, only her evil ability's were real and even if that necklace was 'Good Luck' it wouldn't have helped anyway.

_Or did it?_

She still was unsure of what to call that event. They'd been attacked, not physically, just a whirlwind of colors and then... nothing in their hands, except her's. The seeming blur left her a rose, a beautiful blood-red rose that shone with the purity it came with. Yet it had its thorns. Why did something so beautiful have such a harsh stem.

She'd killed it of course, thought she was angry, thought that blur needed to pay, even though she didn't know what, or even, who, that blur was. She'd found out later and it made things worse.

_He'd shown up._

Yes, he was another 'freak' but one that surpassed any other she had ever met or fought. She wanted to hate him like the villain she was supposed to be. But something about him had captured her attention, had tweaked her heart and to her horror had started those horrifying thoughts of regret and wishing.

_She wanted to hate him so much for that._

But he'd told her, no, asked her to trust him. It should have been something to destroy him with suspicion. But his eyes, the color of the clear blue sky, just a shade darker, they'd looked at her. They said she wasn't just another 'freak' to him.

_She could do better._

Why did he say that? Her heart had ached and her stomach churned from guilt and misery. That armor she had built was fighting to take control from habit, that form that she'd built to be. Or was it to hide behind? She didn't know anymore.

_But that form won._

She'd harmed him and taken him into her clutches, he'd escaped but not before making it worse.

_I think you could do better._

She nearly broke, nearly. But that evil that she'd created was fighting. Dangerously fighting. She wanted to get rid of him soon, very soon. Partly because it was the best thing a villain could do and partly because she was afraid, afraid if he cracked an inch more in her armor he'd win. Win a lot more than the battle. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to win or not, but her armor was in control.

She'd tried to fight all the way through, even after _that_ woman had threatened and insulted her. She'd won, almost won, she'd been so close, so close. But that final crack took its toll.

_You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself._

She wanted to hurt him, but no, she didn't. She didn't know, it horrified her. That crack broke her carefully built armor of hatred and evil when evil itself turned against her. No good loved her, and now no evil wanted her. She'd snapped. She'd hit back and... she let him go.

_Thanks_.

That's all he said before he was gone just as fast as he'd come. He left her a rose, another one, even more beautiful and thorny. This one she'd kept in spit of herself. So now she couldn't go back. She wasn't good, and she wasn't bad enough to be evil.

_So what was she?_

A small sneeze emitted from her chilled form. Her vulnerable form that she could no longer hide behind. She looked up at the sparkling sky, breathing in the lightly polluted air. Her heart was the only sound to her ears, she ignored all the cars and other city noise below.

She was alone, like she had been from the beginning, like she'd always been before she realized it, like she was now. She had to face it, she wasn't for this world, she was 'Bad Luck' nobody wanted bad luck around to torment them. So there she sat alone, confused, and back at the beginning. Just like she always was.

An abnormal gust of wind behind her caught her attention.

"Jinx."

Soft, familiar, hateful, yet lovable at the same time.

Her name from that voice, even though it was the meaning of the horrible luck she was and caused, it sounded soft and loving from him. How he managed to make such a terrible name sound longed for, she just couldn't understand.

Chills rode up her arms and spine, she knew it wasn't from the air now.

"Flash?"

His name, even though it was not his real one, was just as strange but less hatful.

Her ear caught the soft footsteps coming closer from behind. Slowly, which was abnormal for him. He sat comfortably next to her, his legs dangling over the edge just like hers were.

"What're you doing?" He whispered to her, shifting closer. Her small body reacted to his warming closeness naturally by leaning onto him.

"Thinking." She said just as quietly in pure honesty, his arm draped over her petit frame protectively.

"About?" He rested his chin in her soft blossom smelling hair.

"My horrible life. And somehow I still can't find the end to it." She sighed quietly staring out into the dark navy blue sky, the stars twinkling magically above.

He shifted slightly,"No Jinx, no, there's no end. You just need to find new beginning. I'll help you find it, you know that. I'll stay with you, as long as you want me to stay." It was rare when he was insightful, but when he was, it just stole her heart away. Made her heart speed up with hope and love. Two emotions she had _never_ felt before.

Both fell into contemplative silence. Only the rhythm of their gentle breathing was heard.

Then she spoke out, in a small whisper, "Really?" She twisted to look at him, her bright coral eyes meeting his azure ones, "Do you mean that?" She hoped, ridiculously hoped.

He cupped her face tenderly and brought it closer, placing a small gentle kiss on her soft lips. He connected their foreheads softly, smiling at the smile that shone through her exotically beautiful eyes.

"Always and forever." Was his wonderful response, that meant so much more to her then any normal being could ever believe.

"Always and forever." She repeated wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him gratefully as they looked at the sparkles that shone against the darkened sky together. Their hearts matching with every beat now. Maybe that necklace really was 'good luck'. Maybe meeting him was the best thing that could have happened to her. He made the one of her into two when they were together.

Together was the opposite of alone.

She liked that word infinitely better.

_Together..._

* * *

**_AWWWWW! Was that cute or what!? Let me know!  
R&amp;R&amp;R!  
_**

**_Read, react and review!_**


End file.
